MH3U: Port Life
by Reyak Robocacci
Summary: This story chronicles the lives of four monster hunters, determined to make names for themselves in the Port. Some may say that they must be Mary Sues, but I will tell you now, that's nowhere near true. This story will contain blood, gore, lots of violence (They're hunters, for goodness sake), and maybe even a little bit of love. Even I don't know what will happen. See you inside.


Monster Hunter Tri Ultimate Port Life

Chapter 1: Meet the Hunters

"We've reached Port Tanzia!" Neko called. The huntress lying on the cot below decks sat up and stretched, picking up the weapon lying next to it. She swung it over her shoulder and stepped up to the deck, taking a look at the port in front of her. She looked at the cat.

"You're sure their will be other people here?" she asked.

"I can't say 100% certain, but purr-obably." Neko said. Her face fell. "Go ask one of the guides." She shrugged and stepped off the boat. "Good luck!"

The huntress walked up the boardwalk to where the Felyne stood. "Excuse me..."

"Welcome to Port Tanzia!" He shouted, throwing little bits of paper into the air. "Would you like a tour?"

"No, that's fine. I was just wondering..."

"No? That's fine. But just so you know, anyone who draws a weapon in the Port will be thrown out, never to return..."

"Sure, whatever. Now, is there anyone else here?"

"Yes, there is one hunter in the tavern, but I must warn you..." The huntress ran off, ignoring him. "he's rather... touchy."

The huntress stepped into the tavern and took in the sights. To her right was the shop where a hunter could buy anything they needed. To her left was the kitchen, where a hunter could fill their belly. And straight ahead... The quest counter, where a hunter could take a job to fill their pockets and maybe even get some materials. Unfortunately...

"Man, you are huge!" the counter attendant said, staring up at the enormous man in front of the counter. He had to be at least 2 meters tall. He grunted and the attendant just stared up at him.

"What are you looking at?" His voice was deep and gravelly. He turned and looked at the huntress. "I said, what are you looking at?"

She shook her head, clearing her head. "Nothing, it's just, yeah, you are big."

His eyes narrowed. "You want to make something of it?"

She threw her hands up. "No, no, it's no problem. I'll shut my mouth now." He grunted again, turning back to the counter.

"Now, what jobs do you have? I think I need to make my Hammer stronger."

The huntress stared at the massive block of iron slung over his shoulder. How could that get stronger?

"You're huge!"

Both the huntress and the massive man turned to see two hunters, one with spiked up flaming red hair, the other with short, but also spiked, black hair. The red head was staring slack-jawed at the enormous man, while the other guy was looking at the huntress, apparently sizing her up.

"You'll make suitable hunting partners." he said, nodding. The huntress narrowed her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"You look tough. It's a compliment. Ooh, Flak, watch it."

The red head looked up, his hands inches away from the big guy's hammer. "I'm not stealing it, I just want to see how heavy it is." He said, as he stepped back. "Don't worry about me, Hawk, I'm not stupid."

"But you are treading a fine line between life and death." Flak turned around to see the big guy cracking his knuckles and neck. He squeaked and ran to where Hawk was standing, hiding behind him. "Do you want to die, little man?"

"Save it for when you're not in the port." They all turned to the front counter, where the Guild master sat. "Anything that happens at the Port will be counted against you. But in the field, I suggest you just make it look like an accident."

"You're giving him hints on how to kill me?" Flak asked, staring at the little man.

The Guild master paused to think, then shrugged. "I suppose I am."

Flak groaned. Hawk grinned. "Don't worry Flak, I won't let him kill you." He turned to the big guy. "So, what's your name, big guy?"

"Kimothy."

"Like Timothy, but with a K?"

"Yes."

"You don't talk much, do you? That's fine, no need to tell me I'm right. Anyway, Kimothy, you must know that the best and easiest way to succeed at the Port is to work as a team, right? So let's at least pretend we're a team."

"You talk a lot." Kimothy said. He turned back to the counter, where the attendant was still frozen.

Hawk turned to the huntress. "So, what's your name?"

"I'm Rayna." she said. "Have you and Flak already worked together?"

Hawk chuckled. "You could say that. We actually attended the same hunting school, so when he told me he was headed for the Port, I figured I might as well help him out. See, he uses a bowgun, which means he has to be light on his feet and stay far away from the monsters. I use the dual blades, meaning I get up close and personal with them. Between the two of us, hunting isn't all that difficult." he paused. "I see you use the longsword. I guess that works, it's not a bad weapon."

"You would know, wouldn't you. You must have studied everything. I can tell you're book smart. I can smell it on you."

Hawk grinned. "Top of my class."

"Mm-hm. Figures. How many large monsters have you actually hunted?"

"Well, see, that's a funny story..."

"That's what I thought."

"Hey, weaklings. We're going on a harvest tour. Let's go." Kimothy shouted, walking towards the gate to the air ships.

"You think he picked up a pick axe or net?" Rayna asked, looking at Hawk.

"Nope." Hawk said, walking over to the shop. "You can grab one for him. I don't think he hates you yet."

Rayna sighed, jogging over to the shop. This was going to be quite the team...

So, Reyak Robocacci here! I know, this story is exactly like the one I just removed from Fanfiction, and yes, I have started yet another story. But it's all for the best.

Anyway, long story short, my old story became null and void with the end of the Monster Hunter Tri online servers, so I decided that, since I recently got hooked on Ultimate, I might as well chronicle my adventures, with just a little bit of exaggeration. I actually started in the village, and my only hunting buddy so far is my brother. And really, no one in this story is representative of my character. But other than that... Well, at least it will be entertaining.

Continuing on, I'm going to be needing OC's that will be able to join the crew when/if someone gets so injured they have to temporarily leave, along with random hunters who'll wander in to give advice. Be sure to give me an idea of personality, physical features, and weapon/armor. Otherwise, I'll just cycle through my character and my brother's character.

One last thing... I don't own the quests, the monsters, the armor, or the settings. The only thing I own is the characters.

I lied. This is actually the last thing. Review!


End file.
